


I can't loose you too

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: In the aftermath of a zombie apocalypse we get a a short look at how Eren and Jean may get closer





	I can't loose you too

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request for a friend, I am no sure if i will do a longer work based on this.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” Jean’s bitter tone sounded, hand over his wound. Blood was starting to drop to the floor, his rifle was laid on the ground as Eren started to work on getting the bleeding from the wound to stop. There was only so much the male could do though. Especially since their medic was one of the ones working on getting them out, while trying to fend off the dead that now walked so freely in their world. It was a sad thing to know, and they potentially would not ever be saved if the group decided they were not worth trying to save, though all that stood between them and freedom, and escape.

“I know Jean, just let me help you okay?” Eren’s voice was trembling. They had already lost so much over the past three years. Eren had lost his mom, his older half brother, Mikasa, and Armin, it hurt a lot. Now here he was fighting for Jean’s life. It was a hard thing to have to do. He wanted Jean to be safe from this now, and he would try to save him.

Jean made pained noises as Eren cleaned the wound with Hydrogen Peroxide. It stung of course, and it was not a pleasant feeling in this way. He started to squirm just a little bit. Tears stinging his eyes as Eren worked on cleaning his wound. Though an elephant in the room had to be addressed, what would Eren do if Jean died, he could not just let him turn. He looked to Eren, he was in a lot of danger if he didn’t give it up.

“Eren, look, if you can’t save me, just kill me. I understand you are a suicidal bastard and all, but don’t risk your life just because you think it is your only option. If I turn and you get bit we just lost several people.” They had learned they were all infected after they tried to help someone who showed no signs of having ever been bit and having them turn almost biting Hanji.

“I won’t do that Jean. The wound isn’t that bad.” Eren grunted as he started to bandage the wound up. “Besides, I have already lost enough. I refuse to lose anything else if I can help it.” The response flowed from his lips almost as if he had rehearsed this one hundred times.

Jean felt a fire now, yes Eren had probably just saved his life, but he had refused to kill Jean in the worst case scenario. Yes Eren only killed when he saw it as absolutely necessary but it might have been here.

“Damn it Eren! You have to, you can’t just resist that in this world. Why the hell do you care anyway? We spend most of our time fighting anyways!” The dirty blond male snapped.

“Jean I can’t kill you because I!....I....I l-” Eren started to stumble over words there. It was very hard to say the next parts.

“You what Eren?” The sharp tongue of Jean came across in a snide tone.

At least until Eren suddenly slammed his lips onto Jean’s and there was complete silence.

“E-Eren?”

“I that Jean.” They went silent. Neither of them knew if they were going to get out of this, or if they were doomed to have to shoot themselves to not turn. It was three hours before the upstairs door opened, and Moblit popped his head in.

After that, Eren and Jean left the room, hand in hand, though they said nothing and did not look at each other.


End file.
